


But I love it

by xzaynandniallx



Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzaynandniallx/pseuds/xzaynandniallx
Summary: “He loves me” he told her,“He does?” She asked, looking adamant.Niall thought back to every single massive moment into their life, the looks, the touches, the support, everything.“I think he does” Niall said looking at the ceiling“More than he loves Liam?” She said and Niall had to sit up, suddenly feeling sick“I don’t wanna think” He said looking at the floor.





	But I love it

**Author's Note:**

> Im posting this one because i really want it out for you guys, Ill be editing and correcting stuff soon. 
> 
> I looove ZaynandNiall so much Ive had this one sitting in here for a really long while after corruptedziallfiles in tumblr sent me a prompt about Ziall+ one of them being sick with the other taking care.
> 
>  
> 
> Any grammar, spelling whatever mistake is on me and Ill try to fix them :) 
> 
> *Also thanks for helping and supporting me Venice ily* 
> 
> *Title from STARGIRL interlude- The Weeknd ft Lana del Rey*
> 
>  
> 
> Please Enjoy!

 

 

 

Niall has seen it.

 

He has seen it in the way Zayn softly smiles into his palm when Niall presses it against his cheek. Has felt it when he senses Zayn`s face on his chest when they’re about to go to bed,has seen it in the way Zayn’s eyes shine when they lay on him.

 

Has heard it when Zayn wildly screams it as he rides Niall on the bed, wild; passionate and consuming, even desperate as he pulls at Nialls hair and moves his body with fierce

 

“ _I love you_ ”

 

 

- 

 

“Baby you feeling better?”

 

Niall asked peeking through the door,only catching sight of Zayn’s hair. Zayn who was lost in-between of tons of pillows and covers. He used to get scared about that; fear that maybe Zayn would get lost in them and not be able to breathe but Trisha told him that it was something that Zayn did since he was a child, Niall did not feel better about it…not in the very least.

 

“mhhmmm” Zayn hummed obviously not trying to make up words to express how shitty he was feeling, (Niall wonders where the hell he got the energy to kick him out the room when he offered to stay with him in bed); Zayn seemed quite happy about it until Niall mentioned “Ireland” and “Babe is gonna be great just let me grab some beers and I’ll be done”

 

after these words left his mouth, Niall was basically thrown off the bed with the “don’t fucking don’t!” advice from Zayn along a low grunt.

 

Niall didn’t understand his boyfriend, he knew he got quite loud and excited about his favourite team but it was all because its the mighty team... still Zayn couldn’t stand it…

 

“okay baby I’ll be watching TV, call me if you need me” he said trying to whisper, clearly failing when Zayn grunted, covered his head and basically yelled “okay Niall”.

 

He sighed, trying to figure out what to do for Zayn, didn’t even knew what his boyfriend was suffering from, he suspected that it was the flu or maybe that Zayn ate something that messed up his stomach (he doubts the last one because theyve been eating almost the same thing lately and Niall is feeling great), he began shivering at three am, crying half hour after and sleeping midway five am. 

  
Niall tried to take him to the hospital but Zayn practically kicked his balls when he aimed to take him out the bed so, that ended up with Niall regreting ever trying to touch him, he asked Zayn what else they could do but his boyfriend only grunted and moved around the bed giving him his back; leaving Niall sighing staring at the ceiling,

He called Zayn’s mom and she said that it was probably a cold and that Niall should cook him a family soup with a so damn complicated recipe that had Niall almost wanting to throw himself out a window, at the end he managed to get it quite good, well quite good because Zayn ate it with a happy face and Niall got a kiss on the cheek, which completely made it up for the mess and the stress.

After Zayn ate the soup the headache and pain disappeared for a while leaving place for a not stable fever that made Niall seriously consider if his balls were able to go through another punch from Zayn, luckily he didn’t had to even flinch because Zayn fell asleep looking quite relaxed and woke up better but with a slightly headache that got Niall out of their room.

 

Frowning to himself Niall turned on the TV and put on the sports channel, waiting for the match to start as he got a few beers out the fridge.

 

-

 

Midway the match Niall heard a knock,he had to roll his eyes when he saw a pair of puppy eyes walking into the room, 

  
“Hi Niall! Zayn just called and told me to get him pizza from the good place, bought him some pills and his favourite tea” Liam said smiling as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Closing his eyes, Niall nodded.

 

“He won’t take them, already tried but he just grunts and grunts. Haven’t been able to properly cuddle him without having him pushing me off” he said sounding desperate, he heard Liam humming and he had to groan, He liked Liam for sure but Liam being Zayn’s best friend since they’re 5 and him only knowing Zayn since they started college lefts not much on his side,

 

He frowned watching Liam walking into their room basically gaining a happy Zayn saying “leyuuuum!!! You’re here!”. 

 

  
He tried to not overthink everything and he just closed his eyes for a while and focused himself in the game. At the end Ireland won and he just had to call his friends from Ireland and kept his screams to himself while his friends cheered at the other end of the line, he hung up and walked to their room to tell Zayn how amazing Ireland was doing but he had to stop himself  as he opened the door, when he saw Zayn cuddled by Liam’s side as they took a nap.

 

He tried to not to feel hurt about it and just walked out the apartment to clear up his mind.

 

  
He saw a few people walking through the park with their dogs, he couldn’t help but think about Zayn’s happy face when Niall mentioned him how much he wanted a dog and how they could get one but then he remembered Zayn’s face when the owner of the building told them that dogs were not allowed in there.

Niall wanted to tell him that basically everyone at their building had a fucking dog but Zayn pulled at his hand and he had nod and forget about it all.

 

He saw a few couples walking by kissing and giggling, he couldn’t help but think about him and Zayn, about how nice and perfect it all had been since they started dating three years ago.

 

_He basically lost It when he saw the raven haired guy walk into the party._

 

_Wearing a marvel t-shirt along dark skinny jeans with military boots and a leather jacket, he looked nervous as he followed his friend? Boyfriend? Hook-up? Into the kitchen._

 

_Niall smiled to himself as Harry approached the guy and got a wtf with a bye in response._

 

_  
“Niall are you listening to what I’m saying?” He heard Barbara beside him, they’ve been together for a month now, parties being the most fun they had before going to have a quick fuck at Barbara’s that ended with him leaving at three a.m._

 

_“Yeah Barbs” he said looking back at her,_

 

_she was beautiful indeed, blue eyes pretty face and really pink lips, really pink lips now that Niall leaned in to capture them in a sweet kiss_

 

_  
He heard her laughing as they pulled apart, blush evident on her cheeks_

 

_“I’m going to the bathroom for a moment I’ll be right back can you please grab me a beer” she said straddling his lap, planting a kiss that left him grabbing her hips hard getting a moan out her pink lips,  she chuckled a bit when she saw two guys looking at them with wide eyes._

 

_“I’ll be right back” she said kissing his nose and Niall midly wondered about how long they’d last, (being a 3 months’ maximum relationships guy) he was always waiting for the drop, shaking his head he walked towards the kitchen excusing himself as he passed through._

 

_At the kitchen he walked towards the fridge and grabbed two beers for him and Barbara, he saw a lemon and grabbed it too, closing the fridge door with his foot._

  
_He turned around to get back to the living room, mentally preparing himself to go through the mass of people in his way back._

_He was about to take a step when_

  
_“Hey hey wait” he felt someone touching his arm, frowning he looked at the hand on his arm noting the tattoos. He proceeded to look at the owner of the hand_

 

_when he laid his eyes on him, he felt air leaving his lungs and he had to put his feet steadier on the floor because he suddenly felt dizzy. It was the guy he saw a few ago._

 

_Greek God specimen in from of him, Olive skin, hazel eyes looking into his with a face marvelled by god’s hands with cheekbones and jawline that left Niall thinking he’ll cut himself if he ever touched them_

 

_“Don’t grab these beers, look I think they’re fucked up? Saw a pair of guys leaving them in the fridge and laughing after they left them there so emm I don’t think it’d be good if you took them?” Niall recognized a west uk accent in the Greek God, he had to shake his head to get his brain working again; he nodded and looked at beers then at the guy noticing how he, himself was a bit taller than the raven haired lad._

  
“ _Thanks man! Would’ve fucked me up” he said shaking the beers fast_

  
_“ what are you doing?” The guy said with his hand still on Nialls arm looking weirder out by Nialls actions_

_“Just playing around” he answered, shaking the beers until he thought it was enough and he put them back._

 

_He left the lemon in top of the fridge and dried his hands on his jeans._

 

_  
“Look the lads I was telling you about” he heard the guy muttering, Niall followed his eyes to a pair of guys laughing approaching the fridge_

 

_Niall quickly looked back at the guy who was already looking at him expectantly, he put his hands on the guy’s hips hearing him gasp as he guided them to the other side of the kitchen_

_  
“Just wait, follow the game” he said to the guy who seemed speechless as he nodded and let Niall press him against the wall_

_  
“what are they doing?” He asked feeling the guy swallow as Niall pressed his mouth to his ear_

 

_“They’re- they’re grabbing them” he said looking back into Niall`s eyes_

 

_“Waait…” He said moving them quite far away from the fridge with his hands on the guy’s hips_

 

_“They’re trying to open them-” the guy told him_

 

_“Wait” Niall muttered looking back and then quickly covered the Greek god_

 

_“What the actual fuck!” He heard one of the guys say, then he heard the bottles of beer falling on the ground cracking a boom before he felt beer barely reach his t shirt,_

 

_“OH MY God” he heard Greek God laughing into his neck and Niall had to chuckle as he heard the lads swearing_

 

_“Who the fuck did that?” He heard one of the bloke’s shout and he felt the guy’s fingers clenching on his t shirt, Niall pressed his fingers into his hips trying to calm him_

 

_“shh just follow the game, okay?” He muttered and he felt the guy nodding nervously_

 

_“Yo Blondie do you have idea who the fuck did this?” He heard one of the blokes addressing him along with the feeling of the guys fingers about to rip his t shirt_

 

_He muttered an `it’s okay`  to greek god then turned around_

 

_“Nah dude been pretty much busy” he said feeling quite confident,with blood rushing to his face, he turned around and pressed his face into the guy’s neck, proceeding to suck at the skin getting a whiny moan before a hand was treaded his hair, pulling him closer_

 

_“Leave it be Sam, prob were the Kappa shit ones c'mon!” He heard another bloke say as he let his lips linger on the guys sweet/ salty skin, feeling dizzy as the hand on his hair incited him to press in closer_

 

_  
“Niall! Niall! Hey have you seen Niall? Blonde? Blue eyes? No? Niall!”_

 

_He heard Barbara calling and he groaned taking his hands off the narrow hips they were on, he felt the guy quickly take his hand out his hair looking at him with hooded eyes and parted lips, seeming so turned on._

_Niall considered  for a second leave Barbara looking out for him as he took this guy to the closest room and gave him whatever he wanted_

 

_“Oh there you are! What happened in here?” She asked, looking confused  and Niall turned around feeling the guy’s fingers unclenching from his t-shirt_

 

_  
He saw her looking down at the ground and he moved towards her, to help her make it without hurting herself._

 

_“Not much Barb, just some dudes joking around I guess” he said running a hand through his hair trying to style it_

 

_“Oh I see…and... who’s this?” She said pointing towards the Greek god who was pressed against the wall with a raised brow, Niall was about answer ( even though he really didnt know the guys name)_

 

_“Zayn” the guy said looking at them bored_

 

_“Yeah,Zayn here was telling me how there wasn’t any booze anymore” he said looking at the guy “Zayn” with a smirk that was returned before being replaced with  a frown and an eye roll._

 

_“So we go?” He heard Barbara saying before she was pulling at his hand,_

 

_  
“Yeah just leave me go to the bathroom for a sec- I’ll be right back… emm Zayn do you mind showing me the way?” He said trying to get into his hazel eyes that were all about avoiding him now_

 

_“Yeah sure” Zayn said stepping out the kitchen, smoothly making his way upstairs with Niall following him._

 

_Once they were on the second floor Niall said_

 

_“Can I have your number?”_

 

_“You have No shame,wasn’t that your girlfriend?” He heard Zayn say before Niall saw him trying to make his way downstairs, he got in his way and pressed him into the closest wall_

 

_“Yeah about that, yeah but hey I wanna be your friend?" He saw Zayn looking confused, Zayn tried to talk again but Niall continued,_

_"Yeah friend, so I see no devil in you giving me your number. Can’t believe you’re denying it to me after the number one we did down there” he said getting a smile out the guy, who groaned and seemed hesitant for a few but told Niall to hand him his cell phone anyways, Niall unlocked it and gave it to him seeing Zayn type down his number before saving it and passing it back_

 

_“Friends right?” Zayn said looking at the ground_

 

_“Friends” he said tilting Zayn’s chin pressing a kiss to his cheek, quite surprised that his lip wasn’t bleeding,_

 

_They looked at each other firmily for a while, lost in each others eyes when:_

 

_“Niall”  called Barbara_

_  
“Zayn”  called a guy that Niall didnt recognize_

_They both stilled and broke eye contact, Niall was about to turn around before he felt a hand gripping his t -shirt_

 

_“Call me yeah?” He heard Zayn say,looking hopefully and nervous._

 

_“Yeah” he said looking at Zayn nod, and then make his way downstairs where a guy with buzzed hair and puppy eyes was waiting for him_

 

_He saw Barbara growing desperate, as he slowly made his way downstairs watching Zayn get lost in the crowd_

 

_“Let’s go” she said intertwining their fingers_

_  
“Okay” he said_

_-_

 

Niall remembers going back to Barbara’s and fucking her without being able to stop thinking about Hazel eyes and sweet skin.

 

Now seeing people walk off with their dogs reminded him of how Barbara and him didn’t make it to the second month.

 

He kept walking towards the park, considering calling Louis to see what he was up to, he got close to the park and put his phone out,

 

“Hey Tommo!” He said into the phone watching a guy work out, mentally telling himself he had to get back into the gym

 

“Yo Neil what’s up?” He heard Louis say,

 

“Not much bro chilling at the park” he answered feeling like a loser all by himself looking for someone to chill with

 

“With Zayner ?” Louis asked and Niall winced

 

“He’s…he’s back at home with … Liam” Niall said trying to not let his words affect him

 

“With Liam? Oh man I- (he heard Louis signing) come over Harry has Melissa over tho” Louis said warning him, Niall groaned remembering how much of a crush Melissa had on him even when he literally shouted that in everything he was interested in was in Zayn’s ass.

 

He thought back on Zayn and Liam cuddling in their bed, Zayn being all happy once Liam got into the flat nevermind so the efforts Niall kept making to help and please him

 

“I’m up for it what are you all doing?” He said getting up and making his way to Louis flat

 

“We gonna watch a few movies maybe a couple beers, have Harry fighting his shadow once he’s drunk enough? Just come over dude ”

 

“On my way mate” he said hanging up and pocketing his phone

 -

 

When he arrived to Louis he didn’t even need to knock because he had a mess of hair a long legs around him when the door opened.

 

“HI Niall!” He saw Melissa’s excited face and he grinned,

 

“Hey you” he said putting her on the floor

 

“HEY NEIL!” He heard Louis before he was being pulled into headlock that he easily got off from,

 

“It’s been so long Niall!” He heard Harry yelling before he was in the ground with Harry on his stomach

 

“You’re hazard to my health that’s why” he said moving Harry off him, wincing as he got up.

 

He was helped by Melissa who kept her hand around his arm, Niall didn’t had the heart to move her

 

“Alors! Nous allons regarder un Film” Harry said jumping on the couch, laughing as Louis flipped him off from the kitchen

 

“Fermes ta bouche Harry” Niall said laughing as Louis gave him thumps up

 

“Are you hungry Niall? I ordered some buffalo wings if you wanted some” he heard Melissa said and he nodded

 

“Would be sick thanks Mel” he said as he walked towards the living room and got comfy on the couch

 

“What are we watching?” He asked Harry, who was sitiing on the floor besides the big tv they had in the living room, going through his movies

 

“Its either brokeback mountain, French suite, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, or Deadpool” Harry said moving his eyebrows

 

“Brokeback Mountain Harry you wanna make me cry?” He said laughing at Harry who winked at him

 

“So which one?” Harry asked,

 

“Deadpool” they all said

 

Louis made popcorn and they all settled on the couch, Niall as politely as he could, pushed Melissa off him and he felt bad when he saw her sad face but he could heard Zayn grunting in his head.

 

-

 

He didn’t realise he was tired enough to fall asleep midway the movie, only waking up when he heard the door opening and people talking, he half opened his eyes to find Zayn with a long coat and a scarf talking to Louis, he saw Liam by his baby´s  side and he groaned to himself.

 

He looked at Harry now crying on front of the T.V as Jake fought Ennis

 

“He fell asleep fifteen minutes into the movie, ate some Buffalo wings Melissa gave him and passed out. Didn’t even wait for wade to tell his story” Louis sighed

 

“Melissa? As in Melissa?” He heard Zayn say and Niall could even feel Zayn’s left brow rising

 

“Yeah” Louis said grabbing Liam’s and Zayn’s coats

 

Niall heard quick steps and then he felt Zayn in front of him

 

“Hey you” He heard Zayn say sternly and he opened his eyes about to answer when he felt someone moving on his lap, he looked down to see Melissa half lying on him with her arms on Nialls lap and her head on top

“babe” he said

  
“Not you, you shut up I’m talking to her” he said and Niall saw Melissa rising from her position looking mildly embarrassed

 

“Yeah you move ugh” Zayn said grunting sighing annoyed when Melissa finally got off Nialls lap

 

“The nerve of some people” he heard Zayn say before he saw his boyfriend taking off his scarf proceeding to sit on Nialls lap, sighing content before moving his ass slowly so it was in top of Niall’s groin

 

“Babe-” he tried  
“Don’t” Zayn said sternly

 

Niall pouted and let his chin rest on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

When his boyfriend was finally settled on top of him, Niall quietly ran his nose slowly up and down Zayn’s neck  for a while, enjoying how he could feel Zayn shivering

  
He considered staying there forever until he sensed Liam’s strong perfume on Zayn

 

He stopped on his tracks and got up, ignoring Zayn’s grunts and hands pulling him back into the couch

 

“Don’t” he said feeling the blood run through his veins

“Niall” he heard Zayn say, felt him pulling at his hands.

 

“Hey Loui you have enough coke for everyone? You good Liam? Do you need anything bro? why don’t you go and cuddle Zayn while I go with Mel and get you some crisps so yall can get comfortable” He said feeling how harsh his tone was, feeling his tongue roll the ‘r’ thicker, feeling all his upset and anger roll out, ignoring even Zayn’s “Niall stop” words.

 

He groaned when he saw Zayn standing up and walking towards him getting in between Liam and him (he didn’t even realise he was that close to Liam)

 

“Niall!” He heard Zayn yelling and he came back to himself, looked into the pretty hazel eyes he adored so much and grunted moving back

 

“Hey Mel come on” he said walking towards her quickly, he heard Zayn calling him but he was too heated to fucking turn back

 

-

 

He grabbed Mel’s hands and walked them both outside the flat, going quickly downstairs letting go off Mel’s hands he walked out the building door and started walking on the direction of the closest 24 hours’ shops

 

He felt Melissa’s hurried steps after him, he got inside the shop and bought a pack of cigarettes, rum and a packet of crisps.

   
He walked out and saw Melissa waiting for him, he showed her the pack of crisps smiling even though he didn’t feel like it

“I got you this” he said passing her the pack of crisps, she took them and kissed his cheek in thanks, he opened the bottle and started drinking.

 

“You’re shivering Mel” he noticed and she shrugged, 

  
“Not a big deal” she said and Niall immediately took off his jacket and handed it to get who seemed relieved when she felt the warm

“So you’re planning on drinking all that rum by yourself tonight? Like Is quite dangerous at this time. Let’s go back to mine” she said grabbing one of Nialls cigs

 

He checked his watch   
11:30 p.m.

Shit

 

He felt Melissa grab his arm expectantly, millions thoughts went through his mind, Zayn would kill him if he ever spent a night with someone else, even more if that someone else had a big crush on Niall

  
He wondered what to do for a minute feeling his phone buzzing non-stop.

 

He said yeah and followed her.

 

-

  
When they were in her flat she pressed a kiss into his neck and Niall flinched

“No” he said

“Why?”

He didn’t even know what to say just moved to the closest couch and laid there, opened his bottle and continued drinking, 

 

He was going to hate himself in the morning.

 

“You love him right?” He heard Melissa say from where she walked towards him,

 

“I do; never thought I was going to be able to but I do. I just adore and love every single part of him, every single thing he does; he makes me whole” he said feeling his throat burn.

 

He handed her the bottle so she could take a sip.

 

“He’s my person” he said,feeling like crying.

 

“But what if he already had his person, way before you appeared?” He heard Melissa say and he tried to not let his heart break in million pieces, his stomach was stating to hurt

 

“if I’m not his person I still will be with him, in any way he’d let me, even if he never talks to me again. I will still be there for him, still will love every single piece of him even if it means destroying every piece of me” he said taking the bottle back.

 

They passed it between them until they finished and Niall clumsily let it fall on the floor.

 

It didn’t break, Melissa merely turned

 

“So you think that Liam dude is his person?” She said and Niall wished he could say 'no ofc not I’m his person and he’s mines’ but the words were stuck in his brain and throat

 

“He loves me” he told her,

 

“He does?” She asked, looking adamant.

 

Niall thought back to every single massive moment into their life, the looks, the touches, the support, everything.

 

“I think he does” Niall said looking at the ceiling

 

“More than he loves Liam?” She said and Niall had to sit up, suddenly feeling sick

 

“I don’t wanna think” He said looking at the floor.

 

“I’m sorry this must be hard for you” she said hugging him from the side

 

Niall didn’t feel anything, he heard his phone buzzing from where it was on the couch.

 

“It keeps buzzing” she said

 

“Can you please turn it off and let me sleep somewhere? I know I mean you don’t have to but can you let me sleep in here tonight?” He asked her trying to hold it together

 

“Of course you can take the coach, the room you see down there -she said pouting to the end of the hall- or you can sleep…. with me tonight” she said biting her lip

“No, hey Mel please listen to me. I can’t see you as something more than a friend I know you have feelings for me; but I just I just love him so much Mel. He’s my everything and even though right now we are probably over my heart belongs to him I can’t help it I’m sorry. Sharing a bed would lead to some things and I don’t want that,I don’t want to hurt him or hurt you. I’m doing this right, I’ll take the couch thank you” he said placing a small peck on her temple before he laid on the couch and closed his eyes

He heard her sigh then small steps on towards the hall

  
-

  
He fell asleep thinking about how worried and scared Zayn looked, he let the guilt trap him and he fell  asleep

-

 

When he woke up he could feel pain making its way in his neck, he groaned sitting up; he opened his eyes slowly noting two things:

  1. Zayn was not on his side
  2. He was not in his room



 

In fact, he wasn’t in his flat, he didn’t had Zayn in his arms. He freaked out a little but then he remembered it all, ugh, he remembered everything.

 

He pretty much did a big scene and left Zayn at Louis place after he got jealous and yelled at them

 

“ughhh” he grunted falling on the coach again,

 

“you’re up” he heard and he turned his head to the side to find Melissa with a cup of coffee in her hand

 

“Yeah, em I am, I have to go. My Zayn, yeah I made a right mess” he said standing up, looking for his jacket

 

“It’s here” he heard Melissa saying and he turned around, she was holding his jacket looking quite unsettled

 

“Thank you, I have to go” he said walking to her, giving her a hug before he made his way out

 

-

He checked his phone and saw that it was around three pm and the fuck he didn’t know it was that late, he saw about thirty missed calls from Liam, three messages from Harry and two from Louis

And not a single thing from Zayn

 

He sighed and proceeded to check them

**Bro wtf**

**Zayn is really sick so he’s staying here**

**Fucker**

Those were from Louis

 

 Niall felt really bad, he forgot that Zayn was sick and once again he groaned remembering the big scene he did

 

He continued to check Harrys

**Zayn’s eyes look so sad**

**He’s not letting neither me or Liam cuddle him**

**Come here soon Ni**

_-_

 

Niall quickly made his way home, to take a shower and grab Zayn’s clothes. He arrived at Louis around 5 and nervously stood in front of the door,

 

“Stop biting your nails” he heard Louis saying and he turned to face him, Louis had his left eyebrow lifted looking at him expectantly, arms in jaw

 

“Hey Tommo I’m sorry about that scene yesterday” he said looking at the floor, he was honestly so ashamed

 

“It’s okay Niall, we know what you had to go through bro” Louis said hugging him, Niall gave into his hug feeling quite relaxed not completely though

 

“where’s my baby?” he said patting louis back.

 

“he’s in our room, was holed up in our couch looking first mad as fuck then so sad and sick then he started looking so abandoned” Louis said, looking sad for a second.

 

"Come in" Louis said.

 

“I’m so sorry” Niall  said walking through the living room to find Harry standing in there looking so happy to see him,

 

“Nialler” he heard before Harry was all over him.

 

“I’m glad you’re back, now you and Zayn can be all lovey and he won’t be looking so sad again” Harry muttered in his neck.

 

“I’m sorry Haz, where’s emm Liam?” he asked untangling himself from Harry long and strong arms.

 

“he went out to get us Chinese, he’s been saying that he’s sorry all day and can you believe that Zayn ignored him since you left? Like his eyes are just so gone” Harry said and Niall heard Louis grunting “Harry”

 

 he started making his way towards their room, ( Niall thinks its theirs, because even though Harry lives with his sister, he pretty much spends every night in here with Louis)

 

“Ehhh may I?” he said pointing to the door

 

Harry and Louis laughed

 

“Just go, don’t be so loud” Louis said chuckling

 

“with Zayn I doubt it, I’ll turn the TV to the maximum” Harry said waving his hand before he made his way to his couch.

 

Niall shook his head smiling and knocked

 -

 

“Not now Louis please” he heard Zayn’s sweet voice coming from the room,

 

“Love it’s just me” he said nervously

 

He didn’t hear anything so he opened the door, and he thanked the lord he had quick reflexes because Zayn surely was a good shot. He had a shoe thrown his way and then he was being pressed into the now closed door, Zayn’s hands on his chest pushing him in.

 

“Shit guys are you okay?” he heard Louis saying behind the door that Niall was pressed against

 

“Yeah boys thank you” he heard Zayn say before he started coughing,

 

“Zee, my love-baby?” he mumbled, he saw Zayn frowning, his eyes boring into his, Niall can swear he could see fire in them.

 

“I know you didn’t sleep with her, I know you didn’t” he heard Zayn say and he was nodding trying to move but before he could do anything Zayn’s oh so sweet lips were pressed against his and Niall finally felt complete again, he quickly ran his hands down Zayn’s legs then up to settle them on his tiny waist, he picked him up having Zayn’s arms already wrapped around his shoulders

_(And after a minute of looking at each other with rage, passion and desire, Zayn softly whispered)_

 

“Niall please fuck me, just fuck me before I go insane”

_-_

It’s my pleasure” he said before he slowly laid Zayn on the bed, undressed him with a finesse that even Zayn pointed out with a moan.

 

“They gotta have lube in here, somewhere I know” Niall said, looking through their friend’s drawers,

 

“I think it’s under the bed” Zayn said from where he was laying down, with his shaking legs wide open, looking at him with lust in his eyes making Niall wish he could just be inside him already

 

Niall reached down and it was there, he spread some on two of his fingers and slowly pressed them inside a moaning Zayn who had his hands running and pulling at his hair, neck exposed and Niall just had to lean in and kiss the skin in there

 

“I’ve missed you” he whispered against Zayn’s skin, who just groaned motioning him to move his fingers, Niall did, he pressed them in and started stretching him, stretching Zayn, who’s moves were almost animalistic, his back arched like a cat with just his upper back and ass touching the bed.

 

Niall felt like he could just come by that sight

 

“Add the other one and just fuck me,” Zayn whined loudly and Niall winced, now for sure Harry and Louis heard.

 

“Your word is my command baby” he said pushing a third in, moving in and out until Zayn pretty much was begging him to enter him the fuck in

 

He undressed himself and started waking himself into hardness, with Zayn laying on the bed looking so desirable and sexy and just to ravage it took him less than two minutes to have his dick up. 

 

He got on the bed and when he tried to get in-between his baby´s legs, Zayn pressed him on the bed and got on top of him.

 

He did his best to not look at Zayn, Zayn bouncing on his dick looking like he was having the time of his life as he ran his tatooed hands through Nialls pale chest and opened his legs wider so Niall could just push it all in. Niall was in the border the sinking feeling in his lower abdomen was just too much and the sensations Zayn was making him go through were just too much so he grabbed Zayn’s legs and pushed him on the bed, gaining a moan from the raven boy, he took these long legs and threw them over his shoulders. Zayn immediately crossed them and pushed against Nialls back, pushing him in, Niall fucked into him nonstop, knowing that Zayn was reaching his limit, whining till the point he could see the tears rolling down Zayn’s beautiful face.

 

“ _Niall I love you-you love of my life_ ” he heard Zayn say in-between moans and thrusts and that just brought him closer to his climax.

 

“ _Niall please_ ” he heard his baby moan brokenly and he gave a last strong thrust that had Zayn coming with a shout, his body shaking, his fingers gripping now at Nialls back, his nails leaving marks that had Niall´s skin burning as he thrusted inside his baby to help him ride his climax.

 

Niall was still so high on his peak but he had stop himself  and take a minute to admire Zayn.

 

The beauty of this man was unbelievable, he was so lucky, Zayn was just ethereal.

 

Niall was pretty much speechless, his dick still hard inside Zayn, Zayn who now looked more awake, his eyes connected with his.

 

Blue mixing with hazel.

 

Zayn slowly pulled Nialls dick out, gaining a wince from them both.

 

 Niall was about to talk but he couldnt form a single coherent phrase as he watched Zayn getting on his four before him.

 

His ass high with his upper middle pressed against the bed and its pillows, Niall was about to move and get back in but there was a second where Zayn was looked at him from where his face rested on the pillows, hair all over his temple, hooded eyes, looking so high on extasis....so desirable. 

 

And Niall knew that it was all for him, he knew that Zayn was his person and he was Zayn’s because there was no one else in the world who could make them feel like this, like they had all the power of the world in their hands, the luckiest men in the world just because they had each other’s love, just because-in his part- he got to call Zayn his.

 

“Niall c’mon” he heard Zayn breathe and it was all he needed to sink himself inside of this man he was lucky to call his, and fortunately he had been on his limit before because he just needed a few deep and short thrust to come inside Zayn, who moaned and just pressed his ass back to help Niall ride out his orgasm.

-

 

After getting down from his climax he pulled out Zayn and fell down beside him, Niall out of breath, suddenly started to laugh to which  Zayn  frowned and replied:

 

“You’re an idiot”

 

_also_

 

“Shit I think I’m feeling better”

 

Niall  smiled and leaned down to kiss him until they had to break apart for air,

 

“we aren’t done with this” he heard Zayn say as he saw him stand up on shaky legs to get dressed, Niall was about to ask what he meant but Zayn asked: “Do you think Louis will let me borrow his trousers?” as he lift Louis green trousers from the floor.

 

“Yeah, not as if you hadn’t stolen clothes from him before” Niall stated getting dressed.

 

“Yeah I’m the biggest thief of all times” Zayn replied rolling his eyes.

 

“You stole my heart so yeah I agree with that” Niall said winking.

 

“WOW, that gotta be the smoothest line ever, Niall” Zayn said laughing before he walked towards Niall breaking the space between them, kissing him.

 

After a while they pulled apart, looking softly at each other, Niall could feel his hands trembling as Zayn gave him a stare that got him feeling like he was the one who hung all the stars in the sky

 

 “I think we should-em” he said nervously

 

“No wait, listen, I know you’re jealous of Liam but I swear on my mom that there’s nothing to be jealous of. I am just so like that with him because he’s the only constant friend  I’ve been with since I was  5, he’s just familiar and yeah i love him so much but most imporant thing is that he’s just my friend." Zayn stopped for a second and looked at him deep in the eyes, Niall felt like he was melting.

 

"You Niall, you’re the love of my life there’s nothing and no one else besides you and there won’t be. You have me, you have my heart and my mind. Believe me”

Zayn finished looking at him, calmly intertwining their fingers

 

And the thing is that Niall believed him ( curently felt like his knees were about to give in and his heart was going to combust from hapiness) but there was just a nagging voice at the back of  his head.

 

“I guess I am just quite insecure, I mean I’m just me and you’re you ,youre so amazing and youre just everything Ill ever need and want. I love you so much I’m scared you’ll find someone better than me, I mean you’re Zayn Malik you’re the cutest hottest kindest man on earth and I am leaving a few more- a lot more adjectives out because there aren’t just enough of them for you” Niall said in a rush, he was so embarrassed, letting it all out in front of Zayn,

 

“Ni hey look at me” He heard Zayn say before he lift his head to find Zayn looking at him fondly, his eyes so soft and sweet.

 

“I guess we´e both feeling the same thing then, because I just have the same fear, You don’t know how lost I was when I saw you leave with that girl- Niall felt Zayn wrap his arms around him hiding his face in Nialls neck- I thought we were done, I mean everything was so confusing, you were all mad about me and Liam and I didn’t do anything to clear it up and then you were leaving with her and it all seemed so over I just wanted to break down and cry” Zayn finished rubbing his nose against Nialls collarbone

 

“baby, baby no, please don’t ever think that,” Niall said quickly lifting Zayn’s face with his hands,

 

“I love you, she’s just a friend, since I left you were all I could think about, I just love you so much. It will take much more than just a jealousy fight to break us apart. I love you so much I shouldn’t have done that, we´ll work through this together.” Niall said, and started repeating I love you in between the kisses he planted on Zayn’s face making him chuckle and laugh

 

“Stop, its tickling me” Zayn begged in-between laughs

 

So Niall stopped and grabbed his love`s hand

 

“Let’s go, I woke up like three hours ago and I haven’t eaten anything I don’t know how I managed that” he said pointing at the bed making Zayn laugh (very cheekily so)

 

“more pressing matters” Zayn said walking towards the door with Niall behind him

“More pressing matters involving this” Niall said grabbing Zayn’s ass, making the dark haired lad laugh

“Of course, all me and just me” Zayn said turning around to kiss him

 

-

 

Niall opened the door to find three pair of wide eyes staring at them, he had to unattach Zayn’s lips from his

 

“Love” he whispered when Zayn whined at him breaking them apart

 

Zayn turned around and turned a pink crimson when he saw their friends looking at them with wide eyes

 

They looked at each other for a while...

 

 Until Harry broke the ice

 

“I have to make sure they didn’t break the bed” he said making his way to their room,

 

Zayn just kept blushing pressing his face into Nialls neck

 

“I- Harry had the TV to the maxim but still we could hear, you’re so loud omg Zayn” Liam said blushing as well,

 

“That definitely goes to my top 5, and about time Liam just brought the food” Louis said before telling them to sit on the coach while he got their plates ready.

 

Zayn waited for Niall to get on the coach before he sat on his lap

 

“And don’t you ever dare to get that close with her, she’s crazy, don’t let her just ughhh” Zayn said before he did a cute frustrated face that had him hugging his jealous boyfriend.

 

“Won’t let that happen ever again, swear on my mom, not her or anyone else” he said kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, Zayn looked content after that.

 

“Okay love birds, here’s your food. Also Zee you look way better, Niall dick must be holy” Louis said laughing to which Zayn blushed and sat even more on his boyfriend lap,

 

“I heard Louis talking about Nialls dick and I felt like I had to inform you all that they didn’t break the bed and that I’m back” Harry said as he walked and helped Louis with their plates placing a kiss on his temple.

 

They ate in silence, Liam’s eyes glued to Iron man 3 as Harry ate besides Louis and Zayn and Niall feed each other

 

-

 

They watched Avengers for a few hours more until Harry said

 

“Who would’ve thought that all Zayn needed was a good fuck from Niall to get the sickness out his body?”

 

To which all of them groaned while Niall muttered `the power of the Irish ‘and Zayn just laughed hiding his face on Nialls neck, before sticking his tongue out

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to read what you guys think! 
> 
> Feedback would be so much appreciated <3


End file.
